


You gave her a rifle?!

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Steve and Loki Fluff-fest [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loki Rogers, M/M, Married Couple, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Uncle Bucky Barnes, so cute, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes home to an empty house when he knows there is supposed to be at least one little girl running around with her uncle. He ends getting ambushed instead.<br/>I just wanted to write some domestic fluff, guys. Come on, you know you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You gave her a rifle?!

                Loki was walking through the house with grocery bags in hand, confused by the silence he was greeted with. He had expected to hear Sarah’s squeals and laughter as Bucky tossed her around the living room. But he saw and heard nothing. Bucky had been babysitting whenever Loki needed to run errands where she might be otherwise bored, or if Loki just needed some time out alone. Steve had been on a mission for the past 2 weeks and Bucky’s presence in the house helped balance and also provided hints of Steve’s same Brooklyn charm.

                “Sarah?” he exclaimed after he placed the bags on the kitchen counter. He saw the backdoor was open and he moved towards it curiously. Once he was in the doorframe he heard Sarah giggle and felt relaxed. He stepped out onto the deck and took the steps down to the grass. He could hear his daughter but had no idea where she was. He walked further into the yard and finally spied her crouched on the ground next to Bucky, both on their stomachs, her perched behind the scope of a rifle.

                “Did you give her a rifle?!” he asked Bucky incredulously.

                “What? Steve said it was fine. It’s just a paintball gun anyway,” Bucky laughed.

                “Get down, papa! Or daddy will catch you!” Sarah gleefully exclaimed. Daddy was what Sarah called Steve. Loki was confused about what she was saying when suddenly he found himself pulled behind the hydrangea bush and flat on the grass. Steve was on his hands and knees over him, beaming like the sun.

                “Hi, honey,” he chuckled.

                “Steven,” Loki gasped, “You’re finally home.” Loki was smiling like a fool and started kissing Steve like there was no one else around. Hands were groping each other like their daughter was hovering just 10 feet away with her “uncle.”

                “They’re being all kissy again,” Sarah shouted as she barreled out from her hiding spot and launched herself onto Steve’s back. Bucky trailed her and just laughed at the pile of people on the ground in front of him.

                “Isn’t this a pretty picture,” Bucky teased.

                “Téigh tickle do uncail . Tá sé is measa taobh thiar a chluasa ( _Go tickle your uncle. He’s worst behind his ears_ ),” Steve whispered to Sarah in gaelic. Sarah grinned wildly and walked up to Bucky, as innocent as could be and asked for a hug. Once he was on his knees to embrace her she tickled behind his ears, Bucky’s face turned bright pink and he lost it snorting and laughing as he gently swatted her away.

                “Oh, dirty pool, Stevie. I’m gonna give her so much extra ice cream now. And cupcakes,” he scooped her up and tossed her onto his shoulder, “She will be up all night.”

                “Ice cream? You are letting her have ice cream before dinner?” Loki cocked a brow, still on the ground beneath Steve.

                “Yea. Bucky is gonna take her out for a little treat so I can have some…daddy time,” he said somewhat suggestively and nipping at Loki’s earlobe.

                “Time to get outta here, dollface. Let’s get some sweets before your dads start kissing even more,” he poked her in the sides and kept her over his shoulder as he strolled back into the house with Sarah pouring out giggles. Steve and Loki stayed there in the grass, kissing and tugging at shirts minutely until they heard Bucky’s car start up and drive away.

                “When did you get back?” Loki breathed.

                “About an hour ago. Found out last minute I was being extracted and decided to surprise you,” Steve explained as he pulled them up from the ground. Fingers entwined they got into the house and Steve wasted zero time throwing Loki against a wall and tearing his shirt off, “Missed you so damn much, baby.”

                “Fuck,” Loki moaned when Steve bit into his neck, “I miss you too, love.” He fumbled with Steve’s belt and let Steve lick his throat.

                “Do you want me right here or should I fuck you into the bed?” Steve groaned and drove his hips against Loki’s, their clothed erections brushing against each other. Loki waved a hand and they were sprawled on their bed, comforter still askew from when Loki had gotten up that morning without bothering to make it since Steve was the one who usually fussed about that sort of thing.

                “Impatient,” Steve chuckled and stripped off his own top and Loki salivated at the chiseled chest in front of him.

                “You have no idea,” he growled and pulled off the rest of their clothes and just grinded against his husband. Both were achingly hard and rubbing their cocks against each other and hissing at the sensitive flesh finally getting contact. Steve started running his hands down Loki’s chest and stomach to grab both their cocks and jerked them a few times before searching for the lube in their nightstand drawer. He pulled out the bottle and found it empty.

                “Lo, why is our lube empty? There was at least some in here when I left?” he gave him a hard look.

                “I might have used it while you were away. I should still be prepped from this morning if you’re worried about hurting me,” Loki wiggled underneath him.

                “This morning? You – oh fuck,” Steve brought his hands down to knead his ass and dragged a finger across the entrance and found Loki still a little slick and open, “What did you use? Did you fuck yourself on your fingers thinking about me?” He was unabashedly rolling his hips against Loki’s and both were breathing heavy and getting more and more worked up.

                “Not my fingers,” he grinned without revealing anymore. Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

                “What did you use?” his eyes were dark and he began to lick and bite at Loki’s taut nipples.

                “Check under your pillow,” Loki snickered. Steve reached under his side of the bed and found a long, cylindrical object. He looked at it and had to bite down a laugh. It was a dildo. A Captain America dildo, bright red and blue with a white star at the tip.

                “Are you serious?” he gaped at the brunette.

                “What? Darcy gifted it to me as a joke, but I was quite lonely. And it has 5 vibration settings,” he bit his lower lip and gave Steve a seductive gaze.

                “Mmmmm. Ok. I want to watch you fuck yourself on this later. But right now you’re mine. God, what you do to me,” he fisted his hand in Loki’s hair and pulled their faces together. Their kisses were wet and filthy, teeth and tongues dancing together as their bodies continued to roll against one another. Steve spread Loki’s legs wide and nudged against the entrance with his cockhead.

                “Ready? Or do you want me to prep you?” Steve asked.

                “Fuck. Just do it. I cannot wait any more,” Loki demanded. Steve wasted no time before plunging into the tight heat.

                “Oh, Lo. Yes,” he moaned. Loki felt a slight stretch, but he was still fairly ready after he had used the toy that morning. But nothing was as good as his Steve. Hands were gripping his hips and thrusting into him like it was the last time they would be together. But almost every time was desperate. They had been through so much just to get to this place. When they started dating so few people were supportive. By the time they got married all their friends had accepted them but the public was still on edge about it. But they didn’t give a damn. They wanted each other and nothing was going to stop them. When they adopted Sarah, well, the public had softened considerably after seeing a iocture of them pushing her on a swing in the park.

                Steve angled his thrusts and found his husband’s prostate. When Loki began to writhe after it having been found Steve drank in the sight of Loki falling apart in his hands, “You look so beautiful like this.”

                “Always flattering me. Even when you already have your cock in my ass,” Loki chuckled between moans.

                “Well, it’s true. Love every inch of you. Especially these inches,” he grinned as he started to stroke Loki in time with his thrusts. Loki felt his balls tighten and the familiar heat coiling in his stomach.

                “I’m going to – “he cut himself off as he came hard and fast in Steve’s fist.

                “Fuck!” Steve shouted as he started coming as well, Loki tight around him. Panting and smiling they gave each other lazy kisses as they pressed their chests together, not caring that semen was spreading on their skin.

                “Missed you,” Loki whispered against Steve’s lips.

                “Missed you more,” he finished with a kiss, brushing the hair from Loki’s forehead. They kept kissing slowly and smiling like mad men before suddenly their bedroom door swung open.

                “Brother, Steven has – oh. You already know. Sorry. Continue,” Thor entered and then quickly turned around, closing their bedroom door.

                “Oh my god,” Steve’s face fell against Loki’s shoulder while the god started laughing. Steve, despite his dirty mouth and confidence during sex, was still bashful about it when it came to other people. Tony had walked in on them once and Steve turned into a tomato.

                “Welcome home,” Loki laughed and dragged them from the bed towards the shower.    


End file.
